rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Reven
Reven is an ancient author of mysterious and magical Mind Books and is played by the user Thane Nol (Thane Krios0). Reven is actually an alias for the individual, and his original given name has been lost to history. He originated from a realm separate from Geilinor, is assumed to be human, and is thought to be around 8,369 years old. He has no official records, so there is no public document of this individuals basic traits like height, gender, race, or religion, though it is commonly suspected that he is Guthixian. This character is currently alive, but has not made this fact known to the public. Appearence Reven is thought to have very short black hair amd a clean shaven face Biography Reven was brought to this realm in the first age he was nothing more then a small boy with almost no potential, Guthix saw potential in the young lad so Guthix educated the boy and soon Reven became Guthix's Champion, right as he became Champion he was given immortality by Guthix when Guthix whent to sleep Reven began writeing books with magic the books would, (as soon as you finish reading them) give you massve amounts of knowledge about the books subject. many people saw these books and wanted them for themselves, however Reven refused and went into hiding. Soon the God Wars started and Reven began fending for himself and trying to keep battles off his lands. Saradomin begged Reven for aid, Reven reluctantly accepted and fought two or three battles for Saradomin then reven stopped fighting and went further into hiding soon the wars stopped and the night they did he had a vision in a dream of Guthix talking to him telling him to remain vigilint and fight for balance. Reven then seeing the wars were over began preaching about Guthix and Balance then he made a tribe of druids who began worshipping at standing stones. He and his druids began building a city called Taverley, he lived there for 50 years until faking his death then went back into hiding and began writing more books. Armour and Weapons *He has custom Steel armour that includes a full helmet, chainmail, leggings, boots, and gloves. *Reven is very skilled with Earth Magics and Water Magics. *He has a Mithril longsword. Books *''King'' *''Warrior'' *''Prince'' *''Thief'' *''Magician'' *''Priest'' *''Queen'' *''God'' *''Assasin'' *''Language'' *''Death '' '' (currently being written) '' *''Book (informs the reader of the existence of all of the other books) Book Appearences Each book is a very dark tome. The title is located inside on the first page. Each book is written in an unknown language not from this realm. The only way to actually understand the language is by reading his book L''anguage. Locations of the Books *''King is located deep in the Taverley dungeon near a corpse of a king. *''Prince is being held by the Ice Queen. *''Thief is being held by whomever is the master thief. *''Magician is held in the Yanille Mage's Guild under glass. *''Priest'' is being held in Taverley, hidden in Reven's crypt. *''Queen'' is being held by Reven pending to be given to a queen. *''God is buried in the god wars dungeon and can be teleported to Reven at anytime due to all of it's knowladge that this tome holds would Overload the mind of a mortal man and kill one. *''Assasin is pending to be given to a master assassin. *''Language'' is located in Reven's crypt and is forbidden from leaving there by a ward. *''Death'' is in Reven's possesion'' being written and will stay with him at all times due to its power and evil. *''Book ''is currently in the Varrock library. ''Trivia *Reven is based off the mysterious Writer Reven who writes many books in the Elder Scrolls series that are skill books. *Reven is also based off the famous writer in history named Niccolo Machiavelli. *Reven has not been seen by anyone in many years. *Reven, from his many years and overflow of knowledge, is semi-insane. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Guthixian Category:Male